


Cinnamon and Cloves

by ScribeFigaro



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bodice-Ripper, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeFigaro/pseuds/ScribeFigaro
Summary: Kagome does her best to comfort Inuyasha after a frustrating day of demon-hunting with Sango.  Smutty fluffy PWP.





	Cinnamon and Cloves

She is cinnamon and cloves, and as much as he needs her mouth, her tongue, as much as he needs to kiss her and gently nibble on her rosy lips, he needs to  _ hear  _ her, and he tests her neck with teeth and tongue, and she obliges him, gasps and giggles and squeaks.

She knows how to tease him.  Kagome whispers his name so well, and when she breathes  _ Inuyasha _ , it means both celebration and protest.  It has been months since the first time they made love, and  _ still  _ she is so easily scandalized.  And he  _ loves it _ .  It is all so new, so strange, so perfect.  Even now, he cannot quite believe they are doing what they are doing.

Inuyasha had returned to his home expecting it to be full of Sango and Miroku’s children, but it appeared Kagome had already sent them home to their father.  She stood to meet him, carefully lifting up the cuffs of her hakama as she stepped over the bowls and baskets of herbs and half-prepared medicines she was working on, and embraced him, kissing him and then pressing her cheek to his chest, as if he’d been gone for days.

It was her own fault, then, that he should scoop her up in a bridal carry, kick the front door closed, and bring her to the futon, depositing her gently, and then straddling her, pinning her to the ground.

“Inuyasha!” she squealed, blushing, laughing, hands over her face.  “Inuyasha, it’s still daylight!”

“Who cares?” he asked.

“Inuyasha, we really shouldn’t …”

Her hands reached out to him, gently gripping his shoulders, then cupping his face.

“We …” she breathed.  “ _ really _ shouldn’t …”

The accent on “really” was all the encouragement he needed.  He takes her hands in his own, splaying his fingers between hers, and gently, firmly, presses them to the floor above Kagome’s head.  Her breathing quickens. She is exposed, defenseless, and would not have it any other way.

Once he has tasted her mouth, her neck, and the vee of flesh ringed by the hem of her robes, he pulls back.  Her lips are parted, her tongue nervously wetting them, her breathing quick and deep. Her eyes are full, staring deeply into him.  When he releases her hands, she slides them up his arms to cup his face.

“Really, Inuyasha,” she said.  “What’s gotten into you? Did the extermination with Sango go that bad?”

“It was a bust,” he said.  “Just picture it. A  _ huge  _ damn  _ boar-youkai _ .  We had him cornered, and it would’ve been an  _ amazing  _ fight.  But before I can even get started, Sango figured out it was the guardian spirit of a nearby village.  Their damn village priest was skimming off the top of the shrine offerings, and it sent that jerkass  _ youkai  _ into a rampage.”   
  


“So what happened?”

“Well, I was ready to go to town - I mean, we knew why the guy was pissed off, but, you know, that doesn’t  _ stop  _ him from being pissed off.  But right before we get started, Sango talked some sense into him, promised to get to the bottom of the thing, and an hour later that village priest was out of a job and the new guy promised to put out double-offerings for a full month.”

“Inuyasha, what’s wrong with that?  That sounds like it went perfectly!”

“Keh. Stupid youkais have been going all soft since you blew up the jewel.  Years ago, no self-respecting  _ youkai  _ would talk it out like that.  They refuse to listen, you go a round or two, and then you talk about your problems.  Doesn’t even have to be a drag-out battle. But going straight to hearing us out, without so much as a get-to-know-you fight?  Come on, that’s just  _ rude _ .”

She giggled beneath him.

“What?”

“ _ You _ ,” she said.  “You’re seriously telling me it’s normal for  _ youkai  _ to  _ punch _ each other hello?”

“What, you’ve never seen humans roughhouse before?”

“Ah,” she said.  “Fair enough. I guess if you’re really strong, and don’t get hurt easy, that kind of makes sense.”

“Yeah, well, I guess maybe it’s a little weird if you think about it too much…”

Her hands stroked his cheeks.

“I guess I’m kinda sorry I asked.  You had a head of steam building up there.  I wish I hadn’t interrupted you.”

“I … ah, yeah, sorry.”

She leaned forward, kissing him, before laying back down.

“Maybe you’re right.  Maybe sometimes we should follow our instincts.”

“Kagome?”

With a sly smile, she raises her hands over her head, crossing her wrists on the floor.

“How terrible,” she said.  “My poor husband, his  _ youkai  _ blood so riled-up for a battle he was not allowed to fight.  All that pent-up aggression, and nowhere to put it.”   
  


“Kagome, c’mon, now you’re just making fun of me.”

The shock of Kagome arching her back, lifting her hips to contact his arousal, and gently grinding back and forth, all the while staring him down.

“It’s worse than I thought,” she said.  “No man … no  _ hanyou  _ … could  _ possibly  _ control himself in such a state.”

“You-” he gasped.  “You’re playing … a dangerous game here…”

“Still, there’s no helping it,” she says.  She isn’t even looking at him, her eyes off to the side, as if in thought.  “As a priestess, what choice do I have, but to cure you?”

“Kagome, come on.”

“Even if it should take all my abilities to placate such a dangerous hanyou, that is exactly what I must do.”

He is about to sigh in exasperation when she fixes her eyes upon him and sets him afire.

“I only hope my body is strong enough to withstand such a _ powerful cock _ .”

_ Yeah, that’ll do it. _

The lust, the need, swelled too hard against the dam, and in exaltation, broke free.  He growled, and did something he had never done before. He used his claws. Baring his teeth, hissing what might have been a  _ youkai  _ obscenity - he wasn’t quite sure, it just came to him - , he dragged his hand down her, all his frustration and rage funneled into the fabric that dared separate him from her skin, from her cuff of her left sleeve, down to her shoulder, across her chest and down her right leg, digging through the white  _ hakui  _ and  _ hadagi  _ beneath, slicing through the knots of her red  _ hakama _ , leaving behind a line of bare flesh, Kagome’s breast and stomach, black pubic hair and creamy white thigh.  A second slash at her clothes, from her right arm to her left leg, crossed the first, and in an instant Kagome’s priestess robes were nothing more than a tattered blanket she lay upon.

“I-Inuyasha,” she squeaked; her shock would have shaken his confidence if she hadn’t gone and worked him up all this much.

“Too much?” he said.

She shook her head forcefully.

“Just ... just enough,” she whispered.

Though he was careful, he recognized a couple pink lines on her skin, shallow scratches, but she did not move, and continued to clasp her hands above her head, continuing to grant him full access to her now-naked body.

He smiled, and regarded her greedily.  This is her, how she must be. His, always.  Nothing held back. Granting him everything. His hands begin to unfasten his hakama.  Kagome’s sex glistens before him.

“Fuck,” he says, and abandoning further attempts to free his arousal, he grips Kagome under her knees, pulling her legs apart, and buries his face in the heat between her thighs.  His cock  _ aches  _ for her, for the warm wet grip of her, for the pleasure of being taken inside her, but more than that, his mouth  _ thirsts  _ for her.  She teases him with the short black hair of her mound, a vague triangle with its apex coinciding with, balanced upon, and pointing toward the part of her he needs so desperately to ravish with mouth and tongue.  She teases him with her scent, earthy and fruity and spicy-sweet. She teases him with her vulva, the dusky flesh turning pink under his attentions, smooth outer lips parted just barely, revealing just a hint of her intimate flesh.  The coquettish reveal of the delicate folds of Kagome’s inner labia, with droplets of fluid glistening like jewels upon them.

She is too beautiful, too perfect, and her sex is warm and fragrant and his mouth is watering for her, for Kagome’s intimate taste.  

Her friendship and love and partnership had wiped away so many years of living with fear and hatred of others, and he could not help but feel all that wickedness had simply been redirected to this  _ insatiable addiction _ .  If only Kagome had realized what she had unleashed when she first allowed this  _ extraordinary act _ to become part of their lovemaking.  That evening where he traced kisses up and down her chest and thighs and nuzzled the soft comfort of her mound, and Kagome did not tense her legs as she so often did when he brought his face so close to her special place, and he  _ noticed this _ .  The evening where he stroked her thigh and placed the slightest pressure on her knee, just to see what she might do, and Kagome blushed, and took Inuyasha’s other hand, the one resting innocently in her stomach, and kissed it, interlaced her fingers with his, and held him tightly as she spread her legs and showed Inuyasha everything she had to give.  

He makes no apologies to her; it is her own fault he is this way.  She knows his drug of choice and she knows he cannot refuse if offered.  And when he spreads her legs he finds what he wants, what he  _ needs _ .  Kagome’s precious vessel brimming with Kagome’s precious honey.  She is a banquet and he is  _ ravenous _ .

Descending upon her, gripping her thighs with her hands, bringing her dripping pussy to his awaiting mouth.  Her hands grip his hair, holding him to her as he dips his tongue between her folds, lapping up her pungent juices, the flesh warm and slick and unspeakably delicious.  Kagome, who is kind and generous, even with her wetness, her body knowing his thirst and seeking to satisfy it, filling his mouth with her essence.

She cums, moaning his name, and he slows his attentions but keeps his mouth against her.  He frowns.  _ No.  That was too quick. _  He waits for her to catch her breath, and when she does, she extends her hands to him, inviting him to move up her body, to let her hold him and kiss his mouth.

He stays put.  Locks eyes on her.  Extends his tongue, slow and steady along her length.  She gasps.

“Inuyasha - I already … why don’t you let me …”

He nips at her thigh, making her jump.

“I’m not  _ finished _ ,” he says, glaring at her over the downy hair of her mound, and thereupon laying soft kisses up and down her vulva.  She says nothing more, but continues to protest with her expression for a moment, until he jabs at her clit with his tongue and sends her into incoherent groans.

He is more deliberate this time, more careful, building her up slowly.  She writhes beneath his mouth, hissing and groaning. 

“Please,” she groans.

“Please what?” he asks.

She can’t continue the thought.  Can’t speak the words. Can’t ask for what she wants him to give her.  Which is just as well. He already knows.

He somehow finds the strength to draw away, to deny himself the taste of her. He rises to his knees before the banquet of Kagome’s spread legs.  She is ready for him, her lips swollen and pink and parted, the valley between dripping with arousal and radiating heat. He is tempted to reverse course and descend upon her again, but satisfies himself with merely running his tongue along his own lips so as to get one last taste of Kagome’s wetness.

His hands return to the half-undone cords of his hakama, and as the garment falls to his knees, he is surprised by Kagome’s hands reaching for him.  A surge of pleasure shoots through his spine as she fumbles with his loincloth, a whimper of desperation in her throat. Her half-lidded eyes are fixed on her work, and he moves his hands aside, allowing Kagome to finish the task.  She isn’t even looking at his face anymore, only at the tented fabric between his legs, and she moans softly as the loincloth finally falls aside. 

He growls at the sensation of her touch, the softness of her fingers and the firmness of her grip, the pleasure of physical contact heightened by the sweet smile on her face as she encircles him.  Her left hand slides along the underside of his shaft, gently cupping his testicles, while her right hand pumps his length several times. He cannot help the groan escaping the back of his throat, nor the movement of his hips, two or three shallow thrusts into Kagome’s clenched fist.  She giggles at this, but her expression turns deadly serious as she continues her exploration, pressing the palm of her hand against the tip of his cock and curling her fingers around it, the lightest touch of her fingertips on the retracted foreskin, and then moving upward to tease the ridge of his swollen cockhead.  His breathing is coming in quick gasps now, entranced not only by Kagome’s touch, but by her look of utter fascination at his anatomy. And still she continues, tracing circles around the ridge, spiraling closer and closer to the tip. He shudders from the intensity as she finally presses an index finger to the slit, and she murmurs something akin to satisfaction, and begins to smear thin, clear liquid over his glans with her fingers, coating him with the pre-cum she had so expertly teased out of him.

She withdraws, leans back on the floor before him, and finally meets his gaze with her own, only to bring her hand to her mouth, and languidly suck his pre-cum from her fingers.

He can bear no more.  He reaches forward, gripping one of Kagome’s hands between thumb and forefinger, placing it atop the other, and and pinning her wrists above her head.  In an instant he is inside her, Kagome’s velvety warmth gripping him in a way her hands never could. She arches her back and groans with the sudden intrusion, and wraps her legs around his waist.  They’ve worked each other up far too much to last very long, which was just as well, as he could no longer find the desire for slow, subtle, gentle love-making that he held barely a few minutes earlier.  Right now, his only desire was to take her. To possess her. To hold her to the floor and thrust deeply until he has spent himself inside her. 

She writhes beneath him, hot breath and heavy moans, the tension in her shoulders proof enough she’d take him in her arms and pull him close if he allowed it, and the building frustration of being unable to so made the movement of her hips and thighs all the more intense, seeking to maximize the one point of contact he allowed her.

He studies the roll of her hips, the pattern of her breaths, and matches them with his own thrusts, and soon he is rewarded with the staccato gasps and muffled groans of his name, or at least an occasional syllable of his name.  And just like that, he witnesses the glory of Kagome undone once more, back arched, teeth clenched, breathless moans and shaking shoulders. The ankles digging into the small of his back, the thighs straining to pull him closer, to make his thrusts even deeper.  The hot flesh surrounding him becoming even hotter, the sound of his thrusting becoming even wetter, the devilishly pleasant sensation of warm liquid drenching his balls. Kagome cumming not only beneath him, but  _ around  _ him, claiming his intimate parts with her own juices.  But what pushes him over the edge is the  _ scent  _ of her, raw and powerful and  _ copious _ ,  and the rhythm of her body clenching and releasing around his shaft, satiny walls pulling him in deeper, demanding he empty himself inside her.  He groans, growls, deepens his thrusts into her, and trembles such that he releases her wrists, his fingernails digging into the floorboards at either side of her to keep from collapsing and crushing her with his weight.  She immediately wraps her arms around his back, pulls him close, whispers “cum inside me,” in his ear, a request he could not possibly refuse, and in an instant he finds his release, eyes watering in orgasmic bliss.

She holds him close for some moments, as she always does, insisting they remain joined as long as physically possible, but as he softens and slips out of her, she holds his shoulders, not letting him get up, only letting him roll off her so that they are on their sides, face to face.  

They exchange kisses for a time - soft and slow and almost chaste - as she presses her body against him, her soft breasts squished against his chest, his flaccid penis sticky on her thigh.  The aggressiveness of their lovemaking is now offset by a languid but lengthy cuddle, and the reassurance of gentle touch as they pressed their foreheads to each other, looked in each others’ eyes, and caressed bare skin.

Soon they are on their backs beside each other, staring at the ceiling, their hands clasped.  The aftershocks of climax long past, but the soft waves of satisfaction continuing to ebb and flow.  The two of them floating together down a long, lazy river.

She sits up, gets to her knees, but she does not stand and search for something to clean up, nor gather the shredded bits of her clothing, and instead kisses him, and places her hand on his chest.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered.  “I love you. I love you so much…”

Her hand brushing his chest, idly tracing the muscles there, making him self-conscious about his own breathing.  Her fingers making slow, wide spirals, his abdomen tensing beneath them. A chuff of laughter as his body responded, his penis stiffening and just beginning to move against his thigh, a drunk man struggling to wake up.  Thus encouraged, Kagome extends her hand further down his body, and touches him, the pad of her index finger gently brushing the tip.

“Kagome …”

“Is it all right?” she asked.  “It’s not too sensitive for this?”

“Y-yeah,” he said.  “You can … if you want …” 

Her fingers encircle him, and his breath catches.  She strokes him slowly, lets his erection build up on its own time, and she alternates between contemplating his anatomy and looking upward toward his face to see the effects of her ministrations.  

Her touch is gentle, cautious, and he suspects Kagome is more interested in simply watching him get hard than actually pleasuring him.  Which - to be fair - was a pleasurable thought all on its own, and in any case, he certainly wasn’t disliking her attentions. He fears he might be blushing.  To think Kagome would be so interested in something like that … to think she might like his intimate parts even a fraction as much as he loved hers … well, that’s just too crazy to believe.  

He is erect again, and his eyebrows furrow in confusion, for Kagome seems in no hurry.  Why wasn’t she getting on top of him? The pleasure of her touch is slowly overtaken by frustration.

“Kagome, you’re  _ killing  _ me here.”

“S-sorry,” she said.  “I just - I wasn’t sure if  … Inuyasha, can we try something new?”

“Like what?”

“What - what you do to me … with your mouth …”

He’d have rather preferred she ask this  _ before _ working him up to such a degree, but on the other hand, he certainly wasn’t going to say  _ no _ to that kind of request.

“Again?  All right.”

She pressed her hand to his chest before he could sit up.

“N-no, not - not me.” she said.  “ _ You _ .”

“Kagome?”

“I want to do that to  _ you _ .”

He might have fallen over if he wasn’t already lying down.  Did she really - I mean, he never even  _ thought  _ about her doing that, it was just  _ unfathomable  _ that Kagome would even  _ consider _ -

“Kagome, you don’t have to-”

“I want to  _ try _ .  You’ve been so good to me, and I feel so badly you’ve loved me with your mouth so many times even though I never  … you must think I’m so selfish ….”

“Kagome.  No.  _ God _ , no.  I really - I’m serious, I really,  _ really  _ like doing that for you.  I mean, you have _ no idea  _ how much I enjoy that.  So don’t - don’t even think, even for a  _ second _ , I’m getting anything bad out of the deal.  You - you don’t  _ owe _ me anything, for God’s sake.”

She shook her head.

“Even if you say so … I mean, it’s been months we’ve been … we’ve been _ having sex _ .  And it’s true that before we were intimate I never - I never,  _ ever  _ would have even  _ considered  _ doing something like that.  But the more we’ve been together, the more I’ve been thinking about it...”

“Kagome…”

“I mean it.  When you let me take care of you, with my hands … when you make all those noises and I know it’s because of me … because I made you cum, just from  _ touching _ you … I want to do that, but  _ more _ .  I want to see what I can do to you … how good I can make you feel … if I … if I put it in my mouth …”

_ God, just the words, just hearing her  _ say it _ is almost enough for me to ... _

“Kagome, I don’t - I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret ...”

“I won’t.  I promise. Even if it turns out I don’t like it … it would still make me very happy, Inuyasha, to know at least I tried.”

“Don’t … don’t force yourself,” he said.

She nodded, and kissed him on the lips, and when she moved down his body his entire being was suddenly afire, every nerve shooting messages of confusion and panic toward his brain.  He could not believe it. He had thought nothing could possibly compare to the extraordinary sensation of being  _ inside  _ Kagome, the warmth and wetness of her most intimate place, the way her body captured and caressed him.  But  _ this  _ \- this was something  _ different _ .  

The first slow, languid lick of her tongue, from the base of his shaft to to the very tip, rang alarm bells throughout his entire being, but even that could not compare to the next words out of her mouth.

“Inuyasha,” she said, in a tone he took as pleasantly surprised.  “You taste like  _ me _ .”

_ Oh, holy shit  ... _

He thought she would approach with greater caution, more slowly, but  _ no _ , she had immediately taken his shaft in one hand and guided an inch or two into her mouth, her lips tight on his member, her tongue dutifully swirling about the ridge of his cockhead.

He gasped, groaned, shuddered.  She had given him more than enough handjobs before to know his anatomy, and all the spots that felt so good for her to touch, and she was employing every bit of that knowledge.  But this - there was no comparison to  _ this _ .  The feel of Kagome gently fondling his balls and pumping his shaft became ten times more intense when coupled with his cockhead in her mouth, her tongue stirring warm saliva all around his glans, flicking at the tip, a trickle of drool spilling out the corner of her mouth, and down his length.  The sight of this - Kagome,  _ his Kagome _ , pleasuring him like this, was almost unbearable.  He grit his teeth, tensed his thighs and abs -  _ god, it’s not fair, at least let me last a minute or two, before I have to warn her off… _

She released him for a moment, catching her breath, and he sighed, the brief respite giving him at least a chance of pacing his orgasm.  

“Well,” she said, smiling.  “I guess I’m a fast learner.  I’ve never,  _ ever  _ heard you make noises like  _ that  _ before!”

“What - what noises?”

She giggled, and changed pace a moment, leisurely licking his length between breaths, making him grunt and groan.

“Kagome … doing that - it’s not …  _ bad _ , is it?”

“Nuh-uh,” she said, grinning, licking the tip of his cock for emphasis, pleased by how this made his hips jerk.  “I like it. I thought I wouldn’t mind, but never imagined it would be this  _ fun _ .”

She licked her lips, again descended upon him, bracing her forearm against his hip to prevent him thrusting against her.  

“I just wish … I wish I could take  _ all _ of you, Inuyasha.  Maybe, with practice, I’ll be able to.  But right now … I don’t think I can take you any deeper in my mouth.  You’re just too  _ big _ , Inuyasha.”

_ Ah, fucking god! _

Continuing what she was doing before, but faster.  And then, suddenly, bobbing her head up and down his shaft, sucking hard, and (it seemed) trying to match the involuntary twitching of his thighs.

“G-god,” he growled.  “Kagome … c-careful … I’m getting close … ah, god ...”

She released him from her mouth, and he instantly missed her warmth, the head of his cock wet and immediately chilled by the cool air of the room.  But the discomfort was worth it - he was near enough he was afraid he might lose himself in the moment, and let himself finish while still in Kagome’s mouth.  God, he couldn’t even imagine how good that might feel. But of course, he couldn’t do that to her. The fact that Kagome would go as far as this was already incredible.  He couldn’t possibly ask her to do more than she’s already done.

“Oh, wow,  _ already _ ?” she asked, her face one of shocked surprise.

“You - you don’t have to say it like  _ that. _ ”

She shook her head, laughing.

“No, no!  I’m really happy!  I mean, I barely even know what I’m doing here, and you’re already that far gone … it must really feel good, huh?”

“Y-yeah,” he gasped.  “It’s really … it’s really intense …”

“Is it too much?  You don’t have to cum if you don’t want to.”

“Ah … I … I still want to, I just … maybe it’d be better if you just used your hands.”

“Oh,” she said, her expression faltering.

“Kagome, you … you can stop if you want.  It’s all right.”

She shook her head again.

“No!  No, it’s not like that at all!  It’s fine if you - if you really want to do it that way.”

“Kagome?”

“I just thought … if I was doing it right … you wouldn’t be able to help yourself, Inuyasha.  You’d just be making more and more of those sounds, and I’d just keep going, and then … it would just  _ happen _ .”

“You … you mean … in … your  _ mouth _ ?”

She nodded vigorously.

“Kagome … if … if I did that … you’d really be okay with it?”

She nodded again.  “Of course! Of  _ course  _ you can cum in my mouth, Inuyasha!  You really want to?”

_ God _ .  What did he do to deserve someone like Kagome?  He couldn’t imagine anyone in the world willing to go so far to please him.  

He knew well enough from Miroku’s tales of his glory days - he tended to reminisce when drunk - that there was a particular pleasure to be had in “dirty talk,” although Inuyasha could not imagine a woman speaking of body parts and functions in a sultry voice like that.  Kagome’s version of this, though …  _ God _ .  It just  _ did _ something to him.  Not only  _ what _ she said but  _ how _ she said it - cheerful and enthusiastic, like there wasn’t anything the slightest bit wrong about it, and almost as if  _ he _ was doing  _ her _ some sort of favor.  And he was so glad for that.  There was no way, no way in hell, he could possibly continue, except for Kagome’s infectious excitement.  The knowledge that, despite everything, she was really enjoying herself. 

“Yes,” he croaked.  “God yes. Please, Kagome.”

She grinned, and suddenly every gesture, every movement, became all the more purposeful and enticing.  The way she pulled her hair back, quickly spiraling it into a messy bun. The way she moved down his body, her eyes locked on his, dragging her lips down his sternum and over his stomach, taking his cock in her mouth without breaking eye contact.  He groaned as she again granted him warm wetness around his cockhead, lips tight around the ridge, tongue caressing the hyper-sensitive tip.

“Hmm,” she said, the vibration making him shiver, and, still staring him down, Kagome placed one hand on his stomach, and encircled his shaft with the other.

“Mmm-hmm,” she added, and began to pump him, slowly at first, and building up speed, sucking harder, her tongue moving more quickly around the bundle of nerves at the end of his cock.  A growing, desperate tension built up quickly, the muscles of his arms and legs and stomach all tightening, his fingers digging into the floor.

“K-kah,” he gasped, his control slipping.

“ _ Mmmmmmm-hmmmmmm _ ,” she said, one part triumph, one part  _ I-told-you-so _ , and she was  _ still  _ looking at him and those eyes,  _ oh God, I don’t deserve this, you don’t have to do this _ , and even with his cock in her mouth  _ oh God my cock is in her mouth  _ he could see the lines of her cheeks and know she was grinning, or would have been, were she able, and she furrowed her eyebrows, a very serious look, and he realized then she was moving on to her grand finale, the hand on his stomach now between his legs, cupping his balls, massaging them gently but firmly, and the hand on his shaft was lightning quick, the saliva-slickened flesh making obscene noises, and her tongue no longer encircling his cockhead, but flicking back and forth over it at a rapid pace.  His breathing hitched as she zeroed in on the nexus of all physical sensation within his body, tongue flicking back and forth over the delicate slit at the tip of his cock. His body responded at once.

“F-fuck, Kagome - f-fuck!”

Fists white-knuckling the futon beneath him, back arched, head bowed, eyes bleary.  His mouth hangs open, and if he had breath he would apologize, but he is overwhelmed by the sensation, by how quickly and violently his climax came to him, how completely and utterly out of control he was. 

And so, he remained frozen, permitting himself only to look, taking in the jaw-dropping sight before him, Kagome,  _ his Kagome _ , pleasuring him,  _ possessing  _ him, in a way she’d never done before, a way he could never have imagined, both of her hands on his member now, fingers interlaced.  He expected her to withdraw her mouth, and minimize contact with that unpleasant liquid. But she did exactly the opposite, tightening her lips around his shaft, urging him to spurt directly onto her tongue, and let her taste the warm fluid she was so effectively coaxing out of him.  

When the spasms passed, and he found himself breathing normally, Kagome moaned softly, and slowly drew away from his softening cock.

“Hinu...yasya” she murmured, one hand poised over her mouth.

“Ah - s-sorry.”

He was only vaguely aware of where he was, and the concept of objects and positions and such, and it was more instinct than thoughtful intent that made him grab at a scrap of white fabric on the floor beside him - a torn fragment of Kagome’s robe, apparently - and offer it to her.

She reached for it, crumpling the rag in her hands, bringing it halfway to her mouth before pausing.  She looked downward a moment, as if thinking, and then proceeded to swallow, her face scrunching up.

  
  


He thought it impossible for his pleasure to be deepened any further, and yet here he was, studying the delicate lines of Kagome’s throat as she swallowed his seed.

“Inu...yasha,” she breathed, brushing her lips with her fingers, as if surprised by her own actions.  “I did it.”

“Kagome,” he whispered.

Nothing in this would could surpass the beauty in her eyes, liquid yet piercing, fixing upon his very soul as she leaned down and kissed his thigh.

“You look really happy, right now,” she said.

“Y-yeah…”

“I’m so glad.  I wasn’t sure I could, but I did it.”

On instinct, he extended his right hand, reached for her, his hand cupping her cheek, and Kagome immediately gripped his hand with her own, and nuzzled his palm.

“You didn’t … you didn’t have to swallow it…”

“I know.  I didn’t mean to.  But you looked so worried, like you thought you put something unpleasant in my mouth.”

She brushed her lips against his inner thigh, the tendons twitching under her gentle kiss.

“But that stuff … that’s what you put inside me when we make love.  So there’s no way something like that could be unpleasant. It’s a strange flavor, but … I kind of like it.”

She leaned forward, one last kiss on his softening member, and began to crawl up his body.

“Kagome, you … you really are incredible.”

“Mmm.  I think I do all right,” she said.

Her lips found his, and he pulled her close, pressed her to him.  He hadn’t realized just how much he missed the warmth of her mouth until they began kissing again, firmly, then softer, until she rested her cheek on his chest.

“As for you,” she said.

“Hm?”

“How much, exactly, did you earn from this particular extermination with Sango?”

“Ah…”

“Enough to buy me a new outfit?  Because there’s no way I’m sewing this thing back together.”

“Y-yeah … yeah, I think so…”

“Good.”

She pulled a blanket over them, and adjusted position atop him.  

“Kagome?”

“You don’t mind if I rest a little, Inuyasha?  And dinner … it might be very simple. I’m very happy, but also … a little sore …”

“Ah … that … that’s all right.  Do you need me to do anything, Kagome?”

“Just stay like this.  Just for a while. That’s all I need, Inuyasha.”

“Sure.”

They lay for a while, and he wasn’t sure if she slept or not, as he held her close, reveled in her warmth, and watched the sunbeams from the window move from one section of the wall to the other, and turn orange with the coming sunset.

Soon they would stir, and clean themselves up, and set about the task of finding clothing.  But until then there is only Kagome, only her touch, only her scent.

Cinnamon and cloves.

 


End file.
